1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of display devices, such as an electrowetting display device (EWD), an electrophoresis display device (EPD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED), have been developed.
Such a display device includes a display area in which a plurality of pixels is arranged to display an image and a non-display area in which drive integrated circuits for driving pixels (herein, referred to as “drive circuit chip”) are disposed.
The drive circuit chip disposed in the non-display area is generally fabricated in the form of a chip, and is mounted according to a chip on glass (COG) method or is mounted on a display panel according to a tape carrier package (TCP) method using a tape automated bonding (TAB) technology.
Recently, compact display devices have been required. Thus, a display device in which a drive circuit chip is directly mounted on the edge of a substrate to improve integration degree has been developed and used. Further, a flexible display device formed using a plastic substrate has been developed.
However, there are many technical difficulties in directly mounting a drive circuit chip on a substrate. When the drive circuit chip is directly mounted on the substrate, there is a problem that the pads and wirings of the substrate electrically connected with the drive circuit chip are cracked or broken due to factors such as pressure and temperature during the mounting process. In particular, such defects are more serious in the case of a flexible display device.